Things Have Got To Change
by RikaToruh
Summary: Ozai’s our president,we’re at war. Zuko and Sokka have been to war, Aang protests and Katara and Toph are trying to keep Aang from getting killed. The Gang comes together and with a bonechilling confrontation and a moving protest, can they end this war?


Things Have Got to Change Things Have Got to Change

**Summary:**** Ozai's our president and we're at war. Zuko and Sokka have been to war and seen the worst, Aang's a protester and Katara and Toph are trying to keep Aang from getting killed. The Gaang comes together when Sokka and Zuko get back from war, and with a bone-chilling confrontation and a moving protest, can they end this war? Mild Zutara, Aang/On Ji and Tokka, AU, One-Shot**

**Song:**** March On, America By Crosby Loggins**

**ATLA**

"Aang! You can't just go off and protest!" Katara shouted him. "That'd be like betraying our best friends!" Katara stood in front of the door and glared at Aang.

The young man wore a white t-shirt that said "STOP WAR" on the front and "THINGS HAVE GOT TO CHANGE" on the back. Aang carried a sign and wore multiple buttons. "Katara," He spoke solemnly. "Sokka and Zuko chose their destiny and I'm choosing mine. Now let me go!!"

**Mr. Machine, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to say what I've seen,**

Aang led hundreds of people on a march to the White House. They all chanted phrases like:

STOP WAR!

LET OUT TROOPS OUT!

BRING OUR TROOPS HOME!

THE WAR IS NOT OURS!

All of the, were hardcore protesters. Aang wore a white toque with a blue arrow on the front of his head. The arrow, Aang said, symbolized moving forward.

_**I've seen the sun of returning,**_

_**These politics are gonna be the end of uniting now,**_

Sure enough the riot squad was all over the protesters. Katara watched the riot all over the news.

Toph's jaw dropped, "That's unconstitutional. They're taking away the right to assemble peacefully."

**Illegal ain't Illegal if it's good enough for you**

President Ozai W. Fuego looked at the papers on his desk. His eyes landed on a portrait of his family. He looked specifically at his son, Zuko, the only mar on his perfect immediate family. The young man had believed in fighting for his freedom. Ozai made him join the army. After the incident his wife, Ursa, had left him. The president had taken out his anger on the country.

Ozai looked at the amount of debt, "Raise taxes," he muttered.

_**It's a money thing,**_

_**You're gonna get what you want before the checks go through now,**_

Zuko looked at his best friend. Both he and Sokka were covered in dirt and blood as they sat down at their base. "I fucking hate this war, I fucking hate my father. I'm praying to get out of this alive. When I get home, I'm going to find your sister and propose to her."

"You're fucking insane if you think I'll let you marry my sister," Sokka chuckled. An alarm went off, "This is the price of freedom. Let's go."

_**I've no kind words to say,**_

_**Freedom will never be free, **_

_**But now we pray, just for insanity,**_

Aang continued to march towards the White House with his head held high.

**March On, America**

Katara and Toph made their way to stop Aang.

**March On, America**

Zuko and Sokka made their way to the small village.

**March On, America **

Every person was hurt by the war, in some way or another.

_**America treats all the people the same,**_

Katara gripped Aang's arm. Both her and Toph were dragging their friend to the car.

"Aang save for another time, you've had a long day," Katara soothed.

Aang merely ignored and slid into the car.

"Come on, Twinkletoes, There's nothing you can do, wait for a while." Toph added, kinder than usual.

She sighed and heard Aang do the same.

The blind girl shook her head; "Remind me not to let him talk to me when I get pissed."

Rolling her eyes, Katara drove back home, hoping something good could happen.

_**Speaking in terms, your body language, **_

_**Even now, with flowers a burn,**_

"Mr. Fuego, what do you want me to do with this one? His name is Chong," General Zhao, head of security, asked through the intercom.

Ozai W. Fuego sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do the same as the rest. They're all the same to me."

His eyes landed requests from the troops. The same requests since the new millennium. "In fact, do the same to all the protesters."

The president was under stress due to the rising amount of riots and protests over the past two months. Ever since that first march led by Aang Aires had occurred, more people were finding their voices. It was worrisome.

_**With all the people the same, **_

_**You never have trouble finding someone to blame,**_

_**For goods, guns and money,**_

_**Millennium Mantra got me shakin', shakin' shakin',**_

Zuko walked into the Oval Office. The former solider had just been discharged along with Sokka. It had taken a long time for Zuko to realize what his destiny was. Even now he was unsure, but he had an idea at least.

"Dad, tell me something. Aside from being an asshole who distances himself from the common people, what is wrong with you?" The president's son's tone was even, albeit a little angry in the middle. Zuko had done his research before coming to his father. "This was…the search for nuclear weapons was unnecessary! Why did you commission it!?"

Ozai blinked at his son. He hadn't heard him come in. It was shocking how much he had grown. A scar marred the left side of his face. The president heard his son's words and gaped. When had Zuko grown the will to stand and fight?

Ozai W. Fuego could not answer.

_**I don't know what to do,**_

_**You're distant lately,**_

_**Stand and Demand the truth!**_

Zuko made his way to his real home with his head held high.

**March on, America**

Sokka made his way to the love of his life, Toph.

**March On, America**

Aang made his way to his shared home to voice an idea.

_**March On, America,**_

_**America treats all the people the same,**_

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph and Zuko all shared a house in D.C. At the present moment they were in the living room, wondering what to do. The government had gotten way out of hand in their… opinions.

"Try it again," Toph said plainly. Every stared at her…not that she saw.

Aang titled his had to the side in confusion and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Suddenly there was a jolt next to him. Katara had jumped out of Zuko's arms in excitement.

"I get it! Let's lead another march! This time we'll make it!" Katara said, shockingly enough.

**March On, America**

"At the press conference, President Fuego was asked about the war. 'I…unfortunately it was a mistake' was his response along with 'But it's good that we're in there sooner rather than later.'" Zuko shouted to the masses of people before him.

"Nonetheless," Sokka called out, "_We_ still have to suffer!"

_**See the great head of state blame it on a mistake,**_

_**Whatever you say, **_

_**There's napalm on the ground,**_

Ozai watched the news as cameras flocked to the march. His face turned red in fury. Zuko, his own flesh and blood (not that he liked it all too much, but still) was leading a march against him! "Zhao, stop that riot…NOW. I don't care what you do. Get them out!"

"But sir-"

"Zhao, I'm the president. Just do it!" Ozai banged his fists down on his desk and turned off the intercom.

_**Tamper your aggression now,**_

_**Before you let your super power run wild,**_

Aang looked at Toph. "Can you distract the fuzz? I don't think they deserve to be pulled into this." Aang looked at the onslaught of agents exiting the White House.

The pair had stationed themselves near the White House to warn the rest if something was going wrong. Toph didn't look at Aang, "Can I? Of course I can!" Her tone was indignant.

"Then do it! They're going to hell anyways, no need to put a larger weight on their chests," Aang said sympathetically.

_**So there bastards, well, **_

_**There's no need to put 'em there,**_

_**They're already in hell,**_

Ozai looked out his window and gawked. The president opened the window, "This is treason! It's people like you who are destroying our country!"

There were at least 3 hundred people marching toward the White House. Leading was his son, that no good boy from the first march, Aang Aires, then the people who his son lived with. The Torres siblings, Katara and Sokka and that Toph Bei Fong.

_**Disgraceful approach,**_

_**Listen to the words from the hypocrites' row,**_

Aang walked backwards, "Everyone, call your friend and family. Let them join our march!" He nearly tripped but Katara caught his arm.

"This world is ablaze with war!" Katara called out, "Let us be the water to put out the fire!" The young woman's voice was strong and hopeful.

Toph held Sokka's hand. The couple spoke in unison. "There've been so many wars that are going to continue if we don't stop here!"

Zuko cupped his hands at his mouth. "How many of your friends and family will have to suffer before it will be stopped?" Everyone shouted back that it would probably be too many. "Exactly!"

_**Calling all patriots, Rally 'round the world,**_

_**World's on fire with a growing war,**_

_**David, Goliath, Cat, Mouse,**_

_**How many will die before we figure this out?**_

The hundreds of people chanted that Ozai W. Fuego stop the war and be impeached.

Soon after the march was held the Supreme Court set a hearing.

**March on, America**

_**Speak out, Speak Loud**_

Parents and teachers began to stress that you had to prove that you wanted change to get it. One of these teachers was the soon-to-be Mrs. Katara Fuego.

_**March on, America,**_

_**Go on and teach your children,**_

In the next election, Ozai's benevolent brother, Iroh, ran for president. It was clear that he was the favored candidate. On January 1st of the New Year, Iroh Fuego was inaugurated.

Soon after, The war ended.

_**March On, America,**_

_**Things had just got to change,**_

Most people were happy with what had happened. Specifically were the families of Toph and Sokka Torres, Katara and Zuko Fuego, and Aang and On Ji Aires.

**America treats at the people the same.**XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:**** Yeah, I know! Surprise! I actually put something up, and now my creative juices are flowing from my ears onto the floor, slowly ruining Mandi's rug. FYI, I don't know if I have all the lyrics right because it's kind of an obscure song, so, ya know, If you just happen to know the real lyrics, I'd be really grateful… so please? Help? Please?**

**And also, excuse my lack of political knowledge with money and what not.**

**Uh… have. A. Good. Day.**

**Reviews are like opinions, everyone's got one but they only voice them when necessary, but you know you should. **

**- Lovez, Ali (Rika)**

**Note from Mandi (Toruh): This one was not very fun to type, but I CAME UP WITH THE CRAZY AMAZING SUMAMRY, so it's all good. And I was the one who demanded that he be Ozai W. Fuego, not just Ozai Fuego. But YaY! Ali's posted two things so far!**


End file.
